The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name "Pink Sails".
The new cultivar was discovered in a large population of the cultivar Red Sails (U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 6,980) in late 1987 at Delhi, Ontario. The new cultivar is believed to be a sport of the cultivar Red Sails. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings by Fernlea Flowers, Ltd. of Delhi, Ontario in early 1988 and has been field tested and repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings by Fernlea Flowers, Ltd. of Delhi, Ontario. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight week response time.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Shades of Ruby Red and Carmine bracts.
4. Thick strong stems.
5. Large bracts.
6. Same dark green foliage and flowering response as Red Sails.
7. Cyathia is larger than Red Sails.
8. Stems are thicker than Red Sails.
9. Bracts p to 4.5 inches wide and 8 inches long.
10. Outstanding disease resistance.